Our Last Summer
by dhawthorne
Summary: Minerva recalls the first - and last - summer she spent with Albus. Songfic to ABBA's "Our Last Summer".


Our Last Summer

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP. The song, "Our Last Summer", is by ABBA. Please read and review!

* * *

We had spent the summer of 1969 together – I was forty-four, he was eighty-eight. That was the one and only summer that we had spent together – the best summer of my life.

_The summer air was soft and warm  
The feeling right, the Paris night  
Did its best to please us  
And strolling down the Elyse  
We had a drink in each café  
And you  
You talked of politics, philosophy and I  
Smiled like the Mona Lisa  
We had our chance  
It was a fine and true romance_

We spent that summer in Paris; Paris, the city of love. Every morning we would walk down the streets hand in hand, discussing everything under the sun, but especially his dreams for the Wizarding World. As he talked, I smiled, like the Mona Lisa; I was content just to listen to his voice.

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain_

Though I have not been to Paris since, I could still remember every single detail of the city, the city where we had spent our happiest times together. We walked along the banks of the Seine, sitting on the grass and snuggling together, absorbing every single detail about each other. Even when it rained, we still took our walks, laughing as we splashed in the puddles.

_We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass  
By the Eiffel Tower  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret  
Oh yes  
Those crazy years, that was the time  
Of the flower-power  
But underneath we had a fear of flying  
Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying  
We took the chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance_

Another one of our favourite haunts was the Eiffel Tower; we would bring picnics and sit on the grass at the base of the Tower.

I was so happy that we had met again after the war – and I was so happy that he wanted to spend the summer with me, despite the fact that he was once my teacher, despite the fact that he was now my boss. I had no regrets in starting a relationship with him – and he had no regrets either; at least, that's what he said when we began our relationship. But when he left me, he told me that he regretted starting a liaison with me – he told me that he made a mistake.

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand_

I could still remember ever second of that last summer together – every single second. I often replayed moments of our time in Paris together. We did not have to worry about what people would think about us; we did not know anyone in Muggle Paris, and we were free to be ourselves, for once.

_Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day, worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play_

Eating in restaurants, Albus bringing me croissants in bed, just living in the moment, forgetting every worry that plagued us during the school year, just enjoying being in each other's company. These were among my most cherished memories of that summer.

_And now you're working in a bank  
A family man, a Quidditch fan  
And your name is Albus  
How dull it seems  
Yet you're the hero of my dreams_

And now we still worked together at Hogwarts; and Hogwarts was his family, Hogwarts was his life. Even though most of our interactions now had to do with work, and even though most people would find our work boring, he was still the love of my life – he was still my knight in shining armour.

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain  
I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand  
Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day, worries far away._

I loved him so much – life without him was not life at all. At least I could still see him, at least we still talked, but I missed him so much. The only consolation I had was in my memories of our first – and last – summer together.


End file.
